This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit for enhancing the signal transitions on a bus.
Briefly, a bus is used in a complex digital integrated circuit (such as a microcontroller) to transmit data and control signals to many different portions of the integrated circuit. The speed at which the integrated circuit can operate is, therefore, dependent on the speed of signal transitions appearing on the bus. This dependency holds whether the bus is operating in full voltage or low voltage conditions. Moreover, as systems grow and more devices are coupled to the bus, there exists more capacitance appearing on the bus thereby having the effect of slowing down the charging and discharging of the bus.
Hence, it would be desirable as well as advantageous to provide a circuit and method for enhancing logic transitions appearing on a bus.